Some Never Grow Up
by Immortal loves
Summary: Sequel To Back In Town.  You Have Seen Edward And Bella Over Come Some Things In Back In Town But Are They Really Ready To Become A Family? Can Edward Mature Enough For Bella To Think Of Him As A Father Or Will Things Just Get Worse?  Genre: Rom/Fam/Drama
1. Prologue

**Some Never Grow Up **

**Summary: Sequel To Back In Town. You Have Seen Edward And Bella Over Come Some Things In Back In Town But Are They Really Ready To Become A Family? Can Edward Mature Enough For Bella To Think Of Him As A Father Or Will Things Just Get Worse?**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Characters Of Twilight. I Only Own The Characters That I Have Made Up. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

**Edward**

"Edward!" She gasped. I couldn't think the room was spinning and my heart was pounding in my chest. "Edward, please!" She yelled trying to get my attention.

"I-I.. What's happening?" I said dumbly I knew exactly what was happening. I had woke up in our small house to Bella screaming out in pain or at least it seemed.

"The baby it's coming!" She screeched.

"Can't you just.. Make it stop?" I asked I wasn't ready for this. I'm not a dad figure yet.

"Edward!" She screamed she was mad at me now.

I stood up and paced through the room she was screaming at me but I couldn't build up the courage to call somebody for help. This wasn't happening.

"It's coming _now!_" She insisted.

"What you mean right now?" I asked horrified.

"Right Now!" She Exclaimed. Then what happen next had me screaming.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled beginning to come closer to her. After about five seconds which seemed like a lifetime she answered.

"I'm pushing." She said simply then continued to do it again.

"Don't do that!" I yelled still scared.

"The baby will die if I don't." She said after her second push. Then I heard a small cry and everything went black.

I sat up in bed gasping for air. Bella wasn't next to me. I looked around the room she wasn't getting dress the bathroom door was open and I could see into it. No Bella.

I got up after a few minutes feeling a little dizzy but I managed to walk around the house to look for her. Finding her in the kitchen I sighed with relief.

"Bella." I said but I sounded needy which was embarrassing.

"Yes Edward?" She asked but I didn't call her for a question I just wanted to be sure that she was there. I hugged her from behind and felt the baby bump. It was still there. It was all just a dream. Not a dream a nightmare.

She turned to me and looked up at me and her face turned to concerned. "Edward your so pale. Are you sick?"

"No I'm not.. I just had a bad dream that's all." I reassured her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked gesturing towards the table so we could sit down. But I didn't want to talk about it. What if she looked down on me then?

"No. But I do have a question for you."

"And what is that?" She asked going back to cooking.

"Do you think I am going to be a good dad." She paused for a moment and I looked down. She didn't think so.

"Yes. I think you will." She finally answered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I Hope You Liked It. Yes The beginning Was A Dream Please Review If You Want Me To Continue.**


	2. Shower

**Some Never Grow Up Chapter 1**

**Summary: Sequel To Back In Town. You Have Seen Edward And Bella Over Come Some Things In Back In Town But Are They Really Ready To Become A Family? Can Edward Mature Enough For Bella To Think Of Him As A Father Or Will Things Just Get Worse?**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight Just The Character That I Made Up. Such As Matt.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shower<strong>_

**Bella**

I woke up this morning and got dressed. Being pregnant was overwhelming. Everyone asking questions. Doctors visits and the price's. Edward's parents had been nice and tried to pay for the visits but told them not to worry about it but, I still think Carlisle was paying about half of it since he was already there.

Today everyone was going to be coming over for a baby shower. Edward's sister Rosalie had insisted on throwing it I really didn't want it. People would ask what it was and if they could touch my stomach then talk about how complicated everything would be and I didn't want to deal with any of it.

I looked over at Edward and smiled softly to myself. Things have been really great with us. He even still loved me even though my stomach was growing. I was wrong about what I had thought of him as before. He was so nice and loving and caring. We had even moved in with each other. I walked over to wear he was sleeping then gave him a kiss on his head then his eyes opened slowly.

"Morning." He grinned softly and tiredly stretching.

"Good morning." I laughed softly.

"Sleep well?" I asked siting next to him.

"Very well." He said sitting up. "How did you two sleep?"

"Well I slept great. I'm not sure about the little guy though. He was moving a lot." I said looking at him worried.

"Don't worry about I will call my dad and ask him if that is a sign of anything." He began to rub my back and I sighed.

He got up and picked up his phone then went into the bathroom to freshen up. I have to admit our relationship is slightly different than others. I mean we kiss and all but we don't have any sex. We don't change in front of each other or anything.

He came out of the bathroom after a few minutes and tossed his phone on the bed.

"Is it really that bad?" My hand had moved to my stomach and I was sure that I looked horrified.

"No he said that it was trying to get comfortable. He said for some reason there wasn't enough room for it." Oh no. I was making it uncomfortable.

"It's all my fault." I sighed.

"How is it your fault?" He asked confused. "What did you do?"

"I'm just to small." I frowned as he laughed at me.

"You can't control that." Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that he was right.

"I know." I sighed.

"Hey cheer up. We have a big day today." He said rubbing my shoulders.

I nodded softly remember that today was the baby shower. How could I have forgotten so quickly? "Right." I said standing up.

"Rosalie is meeting us at my parents house are you ready?" Rosalie was really supportive of the idea. She made sure that I was always okay she would usually call me and Edward everyday to see how everything was working out. Her and Emmett got engaged so we would have been in-laws either way things in the past months would have worked out.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said giving him a small smile.

"Good, Let start head their way." He said taking my hand. Then I nodded in agreement. As started driving to the house he looked over at me suddenly.

"What?" I was completely confused now. He looked like he was in deep as we began driving and now he was trying to suck me up in it.

"What if they start to ask questions?" He asked turning his attention back to the road he was squeezing the wheel now.

"What's so bad about asking Questions?"

"Well what if they ask what it is?" Well now he was just asking stupid questions.

"Like what the baby actually is. It made no sense to lie to everyone as they bought things for it when they asked what it was going to be." Why is he just now bringing this up?

"Well we would tell them the truth. That we didn't want to know what it was." I said simply. Then he sighed as if he wasn't agreeing with the answer.

"What now?" I was frowning at him now and he was chewing on his lip. Which was odd because that seemed like something that I would usually do.

"Well that wouldn't be the truth." He finally said.

"But we agreed on it together." I explained.

"No we didn't. You chose and I tried to talk you out of it. You were being stubborn so I gave up." He said pulling up at the house. I don't know why I got so upset with him calling me stubborn but I did after a moment of sitting in the non-moving car I got out and slammed the door.

"Bella! Come on." He said getting out as well.

As we reached the door steps he had apologized and I nodded and said that it was alright even though it still bothered me.

"Bella, Edward." Esme greeted us with a wide smile.

"Hey mom." Edward said giving her a hug then it was my turn as we got inside she lead us to the living room I think she just really wanted me to sit down.

"The place looks really nice." I said kindly then Rosalie entered the room with a friend.

"Thank you." She said flashing a wide smile. Then the clicking of her heels sped up as she rushed over to hug me.

"Where is Emmett?" I laughed lightly as we finished hugging.

"He's coming." She said with a smile looking at me. "Six more weeks to go am I right?"

"Yep and I can't wait to be back to my normal self." I said with a smile.

"Just sleepier." Esme added. I noticed that Edward wasn't in the room anymore I guess it was normal for men to run away to talk to the men at baby showers.

After a few hours the house started getting crowded, Edward and I opened presents then everyone was just standing around talking. I chatted with my parents while Edward with his. Then they talked together me and Edward were talking when I got a text message. It's was from Matt.

"Who's that?" Edward asked confused. "Everyone is here who would be texting you?"

I read the text then put away my phone. "It's was just the phone company. You know those texts that they throw out." I said. "I have to use the bathroom."

"Alright." He said I'm guessing to both.

I began to walk to the bathroom in the back where no one was but I turned and went outside the back door. I gasped lightly. The text was true.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

I walked into the living room where the rest of the boys were at then grinned as they greeted me. I sat down next to Jasper-an old friend form school- and Emmett.

"So how does it feel to know that a guy is still trying to get your girlfriend even though she's pregnant?" What the hell was Emmett talking about?

"What?" I said completely confused as I stared at the game that was on the T.V.

"That kid that put you in the hospital is here man." Emmett said. "I walked by they are talking in the back yard."

I got up and rushed through the house to the back then went outside. Bella had her back to me talking to him. His eyes shifted to me then he raised his hands as if he were about to back up. Bella turned towards me and smiled.

"He came to visit." She said as if it was the best day ever.

"Well I think it's time for him to go now." I said still looking at him. But at this point I think I was glaring.

"Look what he got us." She said smiling down at a little charm bracelet.

"What is that for?" I asked looking at her funny.

"Well it's a charm for the baby." He finally spoke up.

"No my son is not wearing that . He's not gonna be _gay._"

"Edward!" Bella yelled. "Why are you being so rude?" I didn't really have an answer for that so I used whatever I can to hold against him.

"He put me in the hospital." I spat.

"He apologized! He wanted to see me he is still my friend." She said giving me a look now.

"I don't trust him." I sighed.

"Well I do. Come on inside Matt." He shook his head as if he was afraid.

"No thank you Bella. I know that I am not wanted here. I just thought maybe you would like the gift. If it is a boy then you can keep it. I'm sure it will fit around your small wrists." He said before turning and leaving. And here it comes.

"Edward!" She yelled as he disappeared. "What was that about?"

"Aren't ex's supposed to be weird around each other anyways?" I suggested trying to change the subject.

"He's not my real ex Edward. But you know what. I thank you, thank you for ruining a day that isn't supposed to be miserable for me." She said looking at me with those big hurt eyes which made me automatically feel guilty. Within a few seconds she had stormed into the house.

I stood outside for a moment not sure if I was wanting to go inside. Everyone was probably going to nag me and ask what had happened and who was there then the women would start gossiping. It took me a few minutes to get enough courage to open the door then slowly more to step inside of it.

"Edward, what did you do?" Esme was the first to speak up and everyone was staring at me like they had just watched me kill someone.

"Oh so someone gets upset and I'm the first person you can blame." I said looking at her angrily.

"You were the only one that was out there with her!" She yelled now her voice echoing in the silent house.

"I've got this one Ed." Emmett said which surprised me. Aren't the brothers supposed to be mad at you too? "Go make things right with Bella." He continued and for the first time that I have seen in a while he seemed serious.

I nodded to him sending him and softly thank you then running up the stairs. Next I had to figure out where Bella was.

I looked in my room, the hall bathroom, Rosalie's room the guest room, my parents room. She wasn't anywhere. Then I heard something and rushed into the place I had never shown anyone before. I heard laughter?

I pushed the doors to my piano room open to find her sitting on the bench. She looked up at me with tears running down her face still. She had laughed a little bit more but it wasn't a real happy laugh.

"Wow." She said breaking the silence between us. "You play piano. How ironic." She said giving another sad laugh.

"What makes it so ironic?" I asked sitting down next to her wiping off her tears.

"It kind of makes you look like a soft guy." She said which made me laugh to.

"I guess that's why I never really tell anyone out of the family that I play." I said looking at the keys. I haven't touched this thing since I had moved out. I had even forgotten about it.

"So this is like your little secret?" She asked looking up at me.

"Yeah Well not anymore I guess." I sighed. "And now you think I'm all soft." It as meant to sort of be a joke but she didn't laugh.

"I have a secret." She said almost as if she was bored she was staring down at the keys.

"What is it?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well me and Matt we didn't really date. It was more of a fake relationship." She admitted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like it? What is going to be Edwards Reaction? Please review for the next I spent time on this it would make me feel better about my bad weekend. **


	3. Getting Along

**Some Never Grow Up**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own. 'Cept Matt. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Getting Along<strong>_

**Bella**

I looked up at Edward's green eyes looking for any sign of frustration. None. He laughed instead.

"I don't see anything funny about that." I said flatly.

"That was a horrible joke." He said continuing to laugh.

"That wasn't a joke!" I insisted.

"Of course it is. Who would even do something like that? That's stupid." He said looking at me with a grin.

"Well maybe I wasn't the smartest then." I mumbled.

"Wait this is true?" What a smart kid he is.

"Yes." I sighed then stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked looking at me confused.

"To go do something you wouldn't do."

"Which is?"

"Apologize to Matt." I said before leaving the room. As I got to the stairs I looked down and saw that everyone had been quiet maybe they were trying to listen in but I'm not that sure about it. I noticed Rosalie, Esme and my mother making their way through the crowd first then my dad right after. "I'm fine I'm fine." I said continuing to walk through the house.

"I told you he wasn't right for her look how she always is after they are together alone." I heard someone say as I sped by I think it was Jessica's attempt to whisper to Mike. It made tears come to my eyes knowing that what she had said was true. It wasn't usual that I ended up happy around Edward. Maybe it was my fault. I noticed after a while that the footsteps behind me stopped as I got closer to Matt's house. When I finally reached the house my feet where beginning to hurt. I knocked on the door and sure enough he answered with a smile.

"Hey." He said with a small smile.

"Hi." I said smiling awkwardly.

"Would you like to come in?" He asked chuckling softly.

"Yeah that sounds nice." I laughed walking inside with him. We both sat down on the couch next to each other. Honestly, our relationship wasn't awkward. We could still think of each other as best friends or brother and sister like.

"So what's up?" He asked looking at me.

"What? Oh well I came here to apologize to you about Edward's behavior." I sighed looking down at my hands. "I think he's just still uncomfortable around you."

"Because I'm gay?"

"No because you.. Well beat him up." I said looking up at him now trying not to smile. Now that I look back at it I joke around about it more. Edward doesn't really seem to mind it when we are alone.

"Oh right. I had almost forgot about that." He muttered which kind of made me feel bad.

"Sorry." I bit my lip this time.

"Don't worry about it. You know you could have just called me right?" He asked with a small grin appearing on his face.

"Well it's not the same as saying it in person."

"So you just left your baby shower to say sorry to me?" I didn't realize how stupid it really sounded.

"Pretty much." I laughed. "I guess I should get back before they start some kind of serious search."

"Would you like for me to give you a ride?" He asked standing up.

"Please." I stood up after him and we headed to the door. After a short drive we reached the Cullen house. He had insisted that he didn't want to come inside.

I watched him drive off then walked in on my own. I guess they ended the party because everyone was pretty much gone.

"Bella?" Edward asked standing up from the couch he was sitting up. "Where did you go?"

"To Matt's house."

"Why are you so attached to him?" He frowned.

"Well he is my friend. Probably my best friend." I reminded him.

"I'm sorry Esme." I said turning to her. "I didn't mean for things to turn out like this."

"It's alright sweetheart." She sounded so calm I don't know how she does it.

"I'm ready to go Edward." I said looking down.

"Alright." He said then walked over to his mother to give her a hug then she hugged me before we left.

"I'm sorry Edward." I mumbled.

"Why are you so sorry?" He asked tapping the wheel.

"For what happened back there." I said looking up at him.

"It's the hormones." He said softly which made me laugh a little.

"Of course it is." I said as he pulled up to our house. We both got out and went into the house to settle in I had went into the nursery to put up some of the things for the baby. I looked around the color-less room and sighed walking downstairs to the living room where Edward sat watching T.V by himself.

"Hey." I said softly standing by the entrance to the room.

"Hey." He said looking up at me from the screen.

"Where you busy?" I said walking into the room and sitting down next to him.

"Just watching the game. But it's on a commercial now." He said nodding towards the T.V.

"So you have time to talk?" I asked looking at him.

"About what?" He asked raising an eyebrow as if there was something that he would avoid talking to me about.

"Our little situation." He had put the T.V on mute and turned to me.

"Do you mean the baby? If you wanna talk about that then we will. No distractions." He said which made me feel a little bit better about some things.

It made me feel like he would be a good father too. I mean not a lot of men would put the football game on mute to talk to their girlfriend about their feelings and babies. The thought made me smile a little.

"Yes the baby."

"What about it?" He asked he looked a little bit worried. "You aren't thinking about last minute adoption are you?"

"No! No." No wonder he was worried.

"Good. Then what's going on?" He said with a small sigh of relief.

"Maybe I want the room painted." I started.

"What color would we paint it then? We don't-"

"I know-"

"The gender? You know?"

"No!" I said laughing a little bit now. "Just let me finish."

"Right. Sorry." He said smiling a little now.

"It's fine. I know that we don't know the gender. So we can call the doctor and set up an appointment to find out. Then we could decorate the room in time for the baby to be here." I said looking up at him for his replied.

"That sounds good to me." He said simply with a small smile. "What do you hope it's going to be?" He asked me suddenly.

"Well I don't really care. I would love it either way." I said with a dreamy smile I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "What about you?"

"I really want a boy." He said simply. "I mean not that I wouldn't love it if it was a girl."

"Why a boy?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Someone around to play rough with." He chuckled.

"Girls can do whatever guys can."

"Of course they can." He said with a small grin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry that it's so short my computer wasn't doing right. **_


	4. Frightened

**Some Never Grow Up **

**A/N: Break! So I Think I Can Be Able To Post More. :) For A Little While. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight just the characters I made up. **

**Enjoy: **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Frightened<strong>

**BPOV:**

I woke up in the middle of the night sweating. I looked around the room; usually when I woke up in the middle of the night it was because I had a nightmare or some noise woke me up. Nothing was around that seemed to fall. I looked over to my left and Edward was sleeping. Then it hit me.

A sharp pain. I gasped quietly trying not to wake Edward he looked so peaceful. I just turned on my side to see if I could get comfortable. Then it came again. I let out a cry and Edward groaned and stirred but didn't wake up. I sat up and got my legs out of the bed. I stood up and walked into the bathroom. There I found out that I was bleeding I began to cry. Everything was getting to be to much to handle. The fighting now this. Was I miscarrying? It's happened once but went away soon after. Why was this happening again?

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV: <strong>

I woke up to the sound of sobs and looked over and Bella was missing.

"Bella?" I asked worried. No answer. I got up and saw the bathroom door was cracked and the light was on. "Bella?" I asked again leaning into the crack trying to see he sitting on the floor so I opened the door and she turned to me crying.

"Edward get out. Please." She demanded but it seemed like it was more of a question. I had to blink when I realized that she had gotten blood on the floor and on her clothes.

"Bella! What's going on?" I yelled panicked. Did she do this to herself? Was she upset about me wanting a certain gender?  
>"I- I don't know!" She yelled back sobbing.<p>

"I'm calling Carlisle." I told her grabbing at the nearest phone I could find it was Bella's cell phone. I put it on speaker before running over to help her onto the bed.

"Hello?" Carlisle asked sound tired.

"Dad something is wrong with Bella." I said sounding shaken and scared.

"What's going on? Is she going into labor?" He asked bewildered.

"Labor. I don't know about that but she's bleeding." I said sitting next to her and taking her hand. "Is something going on with the baby?"

"Well I'm not so sure. Is this the first time that this has happened to her?" He asked then I looked over at her for an answer. She did nothing but look down.

"Dammit." I muttered. "She says it has happened before."

"Edward I want to see her in my room at the hospital. I'll meet the two of you there." I looked down.

"Alright." I answered before hanging up.

Bella began to cry harder. "Edward I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the first time."

"There isn't time for apologies right now Bella. So don't be." I said trying to keep calm so she would be calm.

She nodded and we managed to get to the car and to the hospital soon enough. Carlisle was waiting in like he said he would be and I watched as the nurses got ready. Seeing her like this made me feel bad for ever screaming at her or frowning or being upset with her before.

"It doesn't seem like you are miscarrying." Carlisle said and I realized that I had been standing there for a while staring out into space because it seemed like they all moved positions.

"Really?" She asked sounding relieved and a little bit more happy. "Then what was wrong?"

"Well sometimes it's normal I guess. But if this happens again we should start worrying." He said looking at her.  
>"I would be sure to let someone know if I were to bleed again." She said blushing a little bit.<p>

"I guess I will leave you two alone." He said looking at me as if I had anymore concerns.

"Can she come home tonight?" I asked him.

"No we would like to keep her for the night I'm sorry." The nurse said instead but I didn't argue I just silently nodded. Then they all left.

"I'm glad that It wasn't anything serious." I said taking her hand and sighing.

"So am I." She said in agreement softly. She seemed to be dazed maybe she was shocked about how close we could have been to losing the thing that mostly held us together.

"Are you alright?" I asked pulling up a chair next to her bed then sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I think so," She added the second part about two seconds later. I leaned over and kissed her head softly.

"I'm never going to let that happen again, I'm staying in bed until the nine months is over."

"I'm sure that wont last long." I said with a small chuckle. It sounded sadder than what I expected.

"You don't know that." She said finally looking up at me, then she flashed her smile.

"Sure. Sur-"

"Bella!" We both looked over at the same time to see Emmett and Rosalie standing at the door. Well Rosalie had raced across the room to Bella's side to grab her hand.

"Honey are you alright? What happened? Carlisle called and said you were in the hospital. I need answers!" She was completely panicked. The last sentence was yelled in my direction.

"Yeah what is going on?" Emmett said walking over to calm my sister.

"Just a little false alarm it didn't turn out to be anything serious." Bella said calmly looking over at them both with her hand on her stomach.

"You thought you were going into labor?" Rosalie asked. "And you didn't even call me Edward!"

"Well sorry. Next time I'm worried about a possibility of someone having a miscarriage I will call you first and not a doctor." I said a little bit sarcastically. Rosalie seemed to look completely saddened when I finished.

"What? Bella?" She asked looking towards her. Bella just nodded. "I'm so sorry." She said turning into Emmett's chest. I knew that she was about to cry she used to do that to my father or me when we were younger.

"Don't cry rose." Emmett cooed. "The baby is still alive it's fine.. Right?" He asked looking from Rosalie to me and Bella.

"Yeah, Perfectly fine." Bella said with a nod.

"Thank god." I heard Rosalie say into Emmett's chest. "When are you guys going to be going home? I won't leave Bella's side once she's home I will spend every day with her to make sure she is doing things right." She said wiping her eyes and turning to us.

"Rosalie there isn't a need for that." Bella said softly.

"No really I will-" She said.

"Rosalie she doesn't want you to. What don't you understand? Leave her alone. Stop irritating her!" I said kind of loudly. And her eyes began to water again.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to." She said before walking out of the room.

"Thanks Edward." Emmett side and walked after her I just looked down.

"Edward why did you say that to her. I didn't mean anything like that." She said looking at me frustrated.

"I don't know. I'm just under a lot of stress I guess." I sighed.

"_Your_ under a lot of stress? All of this is happening inside of me! I always feel like we are on a thin line. I feel lonely sometimes. You know what you wouldn't even understand because I feel so much right now." She said looking at me still.

"A thin line? And is that supposed to be my fault? I try to be with you I try to keep things well with you!" I spat back surprising myself but I couldn't stop my mouth and my mind kept going on. "This is all my fault right?"

"Edward.." She said softly.

"Right!" I yelled this time. Then I Stormed out of the room and went outside then went to my car.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

He left me here by myself. He made me cry. He yelled right in my face. But it's been two days since then and I had spent the nights with Emmett and Rosalie. I made up my mind. Today I was going to go get my stuff.

"Bella are you sure this is what you want to do?" Emmett asked as he looked at the house.

"Yes. I'm sure. I'm going to do this." I said more to myself than to him. He nodded and we walked to the house me and Edward had been living in. I unlocked the door to find him sitting on the couch staring at the T.V.

"Bella?" He asked standing up.

"I just came to get my stuff." I said beginning to walk past him then he grabbed my arm stopping me.

"Getting your stuff? Where are you going?" He said looking at me his eyes looked angry and hurt. "Emmett maybe you should go wait in the car." I said looking over at him as Edward let go of my arm.

"Alright but if I hear a scream I'm busting through the door." He warned mostly Edward. But it was his way of telling me that was the signal for him to start fighting." Then he went outside closing the door.

"So?" Edward asked.

"Edward I can't take it anymore." I said looking down. "I don't like fighting with you."

"Neither do I but we usually make up after wards. Like now we are going to make up and we can try it again." He said seeming hopeless which made me feel bad.

"I can't. I just can't do this anymore. I can't keep fighting and making up over and over. It hurts to much." I said the tears spilling over.

"Please Bella." He begged once more.

"And I don't want to be a single mother. No. That's the wrong way to put it. I _can't_ be a single mother." I said pausing. "And we wouldn't be able to raise a child there would be to many complications."

"Bella don't say that, things changes.. People say things change once the baby is born. You would do anything to keep a family together." He said his eyes started getting watery too so I had to look away.

"That's the thing. It should have already started to happen. Your anger is becoming to much it's getting out of control.. Yelling in my face.. Who knows what could happen next you could hurt me or worse the baby.. Or both of us. I don't even want to think about anything like that happening." I sobbed.

"So what are you saying Bella?" He asked looking down.

"I want adoption." I said looking up at him now.

"No!" He insisted. "Your not doing that, abortion I may not have a say in but I have a say in this."

"Edward don't make this hard. It would just be easy if we could both sign it over." I said. It was harder to talk about it than talk about it. I was already so attached to it.

"No Bella! You may not want it then hand it over to me. You can't go to court saying that you don't want me to have the baby because I am stressed at the moment." I didn't know what to say so I just looked down.

"No I can't. But we can separate and I could have someone else fight for custody. Maybe my mother she enjoys children."

"You really don't like me anymore do you? You think I'm a monster right?" He asked. "Maybe everyone else can look down on me but my child is not going to."

"Fine Edward. I will keep it and you will call when you want to visit." I said looking up at him now.

"Please give me one last chance. If I mess up then you can take it and leave just let me keep in touch." He begged looking into my eyes.

"Alright, One last chance. The _last_ chance. You have one week to completely change my mind." I said hesitantly.

"Good. I won't fail this time." He said looking at me. I just nodded.

"I'm just going to go tell Emmett to leave." I said before walking outside and to Emmett's side so he rolled down the window.

"What's going?" He asked me confused. "Where is all your stuff? Do you need help?"

"No, me and Edward had a little talk and agreed to giving him one week to change his ways. If he doesn't I can take the baby and leave as long as we stay in touch." I informed him.

"Alright. I wish you luck." He said with a smirk.

"Thanks I will need as much as I can get." I laughed lightly before stepping back and watching him drive away from me and the house. I turned around and saw Edward turn away from the window. He thought I was going to leave with Emmett. He didn't even trust me. But it made me giggle and roll my eyes as I stepped inside the house.

"What?" He asked walking past me into the kitchen.

"Oh like you don't know." I said smiling at him.

"No I don't think I do. But I would like to." He said as he opened the refrigerator then looked over at me.

"You don't even trust me-" I said.

"Hey, Hey." He said cutting me off.

"What?" I asked looking at him confused. He was now unloading what he needed to make a sandwich.

"Since I only have one week to convince you we are going to have some rules." He said.

"Rules? What kind of rules are you talking about?" I asked raising and eyebrow and standing at the opposite side of the island than he was.

"Well so we can be happy and not annoy each other." He said easily as he made his sandwich.

"Alright. Go on." I said waiting to hear what he had in mind.

"Rule number one, You can't start the fight. If you do then it doesn't count." He said looking at me. "Want a sandwich?" He went on.

"No thanks. And what is that rule supposed to mean?" I asked with a small smile.

"Don't get mad but you have a part in starting fights." he said shrugging and putting all he used back in the fridge.

"What else?" I asked as we walked to the table in the dinning room.

"We aren't gonna spend to much or too less time together. Just the right amount I think that's what makes us go crazy." I nodded softly maybe he was right about that one.

"I just have one last question." I said slowly.

"What?" He asked looking up from his snack.

"What's going to happen after the week. Are we still gonna follow the rules?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure that we can work something out." He said shrugging softly.

I didn't really know what that meant and that's why I was the most nervous. "I hope that your right." I said looking down at my hands. "Oh and I have one last thing to tell you."

He looked over at me curiously. "Your not bleeding again are you?" He said the blood seem to run away from his face and he set down his sandwich.

"No, no it's nothing bad." I reassured him.

"Then, what is it? Your scaring me here spit it out." He said impatiently.

"Well I went to the doctor yesterday..-" I began but he cut me off.

"But you just said that it wasn't anything bad." He said worried.

"I wish you would just let me finish my sentence." I laughed.

"Right, sorry." He said with a small smile.

"I went to the doctor yesterday to find out the gender of the baby." I said slowly watching for any reaction.

"Well?" He asked.

"It's a boy. You were right." I said with a small smile. He grinned wide.

"What are we gonna name him?" He asked.

"I'm not so sure." I said laughing lightly he seemed so excited.

"It's all coming to me come on, get a pen and paper." He said grinning in my direction.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Holidays! A Great Present I Would Like Is Some Reviews. Especially if You Want The Next Chapter Soon. I hope you liked it. **


	5. Emergency

**Some Never Grow Up **

**A/N: Sorry I Haven't Written In A While Guys. :/ It's not that I have forgotten about you its just grades and balancing life. Today I had a break from school so I will try to get in a few stories. Thank you. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. You know who does.**

**Enjoy Yourself: **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Emergency<strong>

**BPOV: **

It's been just around three days since I had given Edward that second chance. We hadn't argued but trust me there have been times when I had to hold back from nagging him. I had to sleep in the guest room because he wasn't so clean. But I was going to have to get used to it because the baby was coming soon and we had to get the room ready for it.

"Bella?" Edward had asked sounding concerned. I would have never thought that I wouldn't want attention from a guy but Edward gave me to much of it it was frustrating.

I stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped myself in a towel. "Yes Edward?"

"I was just making sure you were okay." I rolled my eyes annoyed as I heard his response.

"Edward honestly, what do you think could possibly go wrong in the bathroom? I mean what do you think I am suicidal?" I said looking at myself in the mirror.

"Of course not! And a lot of things could happen in the bathroom." He said it sounded like this was about to turn into a long conversation.

"Edward, being protective it used to be cute but now it's out of control." I sighed trying to tell him in the nicest way.

"I'm sorry. I guess its just that I'm worried about you and the baby.." He muttered it sounded like he was walking away from the door he sounded like a child that hadn't gotten what they wanted for Christmas which made me feel bad.

I dried myself off and put on my new pair of pajamas. Edward had went out and bought me some pairs since pajamas was all I really wanted to wear I hated dressing while I was pregnant it was frustrating that I couldn't fit my clothes. I guess he understood. I walked out of the bathroom, threw a few clothes in the wash then looked around the house for him. I noticed that the room that was supposed to be the baby's room was cracked so I walked inside.

"Edward?" As I looked around he wasn't inside but the room was perfect. It wasn't blue but a light green with white blinds the floor was wooden a chair with a foot rest was near a corner. There were a few pictures like one of a cartoon giraffe. I smiled to myself then turned around to find Edward standing behind me.

"Do you like it?" He asked looking down at me as if he was trying to read me.

"Of course I do. I love it. You did such a good job." I said hugging him. He kissed my forehead.

"Thank you." He said grinning at me.

"Your welcome." I said then bit my lip as I felt a sharp pain. I tried to hide it but I winced and I guess Edward noticed.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking at me concerned.

"Yes. I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I want to go lie down." I said then walked past him to our room.

"Bella. Are you sure you don't want to go to the doctor? You've never had a baby you wouldn't be so sure." He asked sitting on the bed.

"I know I'm fine. It's been going on for a few days. I've survived so I'm fine." I said simply sitting down slowly.

"Well you don't know about the baby. I want to make sure. Please." He said he was begging me and I didn't know what to do so I gave in.

We got to the hospital and they had took me away right away. They said that I was going into labor but they had to be wrong it was too early. I insisted on talking to Edward's dad so they let me.

"Carlisle?" I said but it came out more like a question as he walked in.

"Bella you are going into labor. You are lucky that Edward brought you here. The baby could have died if you tried to hide it any longer.

"But Carlisle I'm not ready." But that didn't stop him. He left and another doctor and a nurse had came in and started to get me ready. Feeling overwhelmed I started to shed tears and just to my luck they let Edward in he rushed to my side and took my hand kissing my head.

"Isabella? Are you ready?" He asked through his little face mask. I really felt like saying no but I nodded. "Alright then I need you to give me a push."

I bit my lip but pushed the pain was intense but I was determined. As he told me to give another I shed a tear but nodded pushing again. Edward stroked the tear away with his free hand.

"One more." The doctor said. I felt like I couldn't do it anymore. I started to cry.

"I can't." I sobbed.

"Please don't cry." Edward sighed.

"Isabella you have to or your baby will die." He said looking up at me now.

"I can't." I said sobbing again. The nurse rushed to my side and took my other hand trying to sooth me.

"Alright then give me a little push at a time. Can you do that?" I shed more tears then nodded doing as I was told. I felt a little dizzy. I actually felt faint. But there was a little cry. I heard a voice that seemed happy but everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV: <strong>

I sighed as I paced around the room slowly with Devin in my arms. Bella hadn't woken up yet and she looked all pale. Devin had been taken away from me at first so they could make sure he was alright.

"Edward?" I heard my mothers voice say I turned around and sure enough it was her. "Oh Edward." She said rushing to me. "I'm so sorry." She said which made my eyes water.

"Can you please hold him?" I asked her and she nodded quickly I was sure he was much safer and comfortable in her arms anyway. I walked into the hallway and was stopped by Carlisle.

"Edward.." he sighed.

"I don't think I can handle anymore bad news." I said looking at the ground.

"Well the news isn't all that bad." He tried to continue but I cut him off.

"Are you kidding? She's taken away right after labor and so is my son. I get my Son back but also the talk about how some women just aren't fit to go through labor and die. How wasn't it all that bad?" I snapped.

"The _new_ news is better. A little." He said looking at me. I looked back at him.

"Well then tell me what is it?" I asked curiously.

"Well everything seems fine with her again she may not be awake but she's not close to dying. We believe that she's trying to wake up. Or at least hold on."

"So what does that mean some kind of coma?"

"No we don't think she will be out as long as most patients with coma's." I nodded softly.

"Does her brother know?" I asked hesitantly. "Yes him and Rosalie were in the waiting room demanding a few answers."

"Oh." I said as we walked back into the room.

I looked at Bella's body then at Esme humming to Devin.

"So what's the little one's name?" Esme asked. I could tell that she was just trying to change to subject or push away the feelings in the room. She sat down in a chair beaming at him.

"Devin." I answered flatly.

"Devin Cullen." She whispered that smile was still there. "When is he going to be able to come home?" She asked looking up at me now.

"Well he can now but I'm not going to leave Bella's side." I said biting my lip. "Plus the nurses are helping me out."

"What if me and Carlisle took him home with us? I'm sure that he is overwhelmed by all the people coming at him and around him." She said she looked up at me hopeful.

"Okay, Thank you." I said giving her a sad smile I knew he would be fine with them.

"It's no problem. I think taking some weight off of you is the least that I can do." She said.

I nodded going back to Bella and taking her hand in mind then squeezed it. Then to my surprised she squeezed mine back. Her eyes even started to flutter.

"Bella? Carlisle!" I yelled out the second part.

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle said stepping into the room.

"Bella.. She squeezed my hand.. Her eyes they fluttered." He began to look her over then she opened her eyes and touched her stomach as if she was looking for something then her eyes moved to me.

"Where is he?" She asked right away?

"Right here honey." Esme said coming over and handing him to her. Devin stared up at her then smiled gently. She smiled back at him but hers was much bigger.

"How do you feel?" I asked her concerned.

"Perfectly fine." She said looking up at me confused. "Why?"

"You were awake..You-"

"Edward, what did we talk about the over protective thing. I was just asleep." She said with a small smile. I looked up at Carlisle surprise but he seemed to shrug it off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Probably not the best Chapter but I'm trying please understand. Review for the next. **


	6. Origins

**Immortal Loves**

**Some Never Grow Up **

**Chapter 5**

**Lets Start: **

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV: <strong>

I was released from the hospital about a day after I woke up. Me and Edward decided to hold Devin the whole time he had been at home instead of having him sleep in his crib. Him and Edward had an amazing resemblance other than him having my hair color and my eye color. He was a happy child he didn't cry often but when he did we rushed to make everything better.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice call.

"I'm in our room." I said looking up from Devin. "What's wrong?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Whatever it was it didn't make him that happy but not that he looked sad either.

"You have a visitor here to see the baby." He said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Is it Rose and Emmett?" I asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

"You should go see for yourself." He said sitting on the bed. "I have never felt the urge to want to smoke.." He said which made me want to laugh. Who would make him want to?

I walked down the stairs carefully with Devin in my arms. I did everything more carefully now with him around I went into the living room and saw Matt looking back down at me.

"Oh my gosh. I missed you so much you have no idea." I said smiling and walking to him I couldn't hug him because my arms were occupied.

"I missed you too Bella." He said smiling. "Can I take a look?" He said talking about Devin. I nodded handing Devin over to him with a smile he smiled too and Devin stared up at him.

"Wow he really looks like you two." He grinned with a chuckle.

"Well of course. But mostly Edward." I said looking up at him.

"What is his name?" He said raising an eyebrow curiously. I bit my lip softly.

"Devin." I said carefully before looking at him

"Really?" He said smiling up at me. "You named him after me?" He asked a bit surprised. "And he agreed?"

"Well.."

"He doesn't know does he?" He asked a bit flatly.

"I do now." I turned around and saw Edward with a frown on his face. "What is it your middle name or something?"

"Yeah it is." Matt said looking at him biting his lip.

"I liked the name and I had thought about it a lot you know then I told you the name and you liked it too." I said trying to explain myself. "And he is a great part of my life."

"What kind of woman names her son after another man? Not even her husband or family?" he frowned at me. "And if he is such a great part of your life why is it that every time he is around we seem to fight?" he yelled a little this time which made Devin cry Matt looked down at him and tried bouncing him a little to calm him down. "Give me my son." Edward nearly growled.

"Your the one scaring your son!" Matt said frowning up at him. "I never mean to cause any problems with the two of you. I think your a bit too jealous."

"Why would I be jealous of you? You claim that your gay and I have never seen you with a man or a lady so I wouldn't know what made you this way. You just aren't wanted. Maybe you haven't noticed it. But I sure have." Edward was upsetting me now I wasn't sure what to do to shut him up so I mindlessly reached out and slapped him across the face but then he grabbed my arms pushing me against the wall. "Don't you do that again." He said.

"Get off of me. Your getting out of control! This is what I was afraid of!" I yelled at him. From the corner of my eye I saw Matt set Devin down propped up on the couch and then he tackled Edward. They started to go at each other I ran over and picked up Devin the grabbed the phone calling Emmett and telling him to come over as fast as he could. Then I called Carlisle to come. I heard the door and ran over I couldn't talk I only pointed to the living room where the boys were fighting. Emmett ran into there and stopped the two of them and a few moments later Carlisle and Esme came in Carlisle sighed.

"What happened?" He said looking at Edward. Then at me. We were all sitting on different couches.

Esme and Carlisle sat on the love seat Emmett, Matt and I sat down on a couch and Edward sat alone. Looking at me and Devin in my arms.

"She named the baby after him." He said through his teeth.

"You agreed to the name. I didn't think that it would matter." I said not looking at him anymore.

"So you just attacked him?" Emmett asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

"No." Edward mumbled.

"Bells slapped him and he had her against the wall yelling at her. So I tackled him to get him off." Matt said lightly.

"Edward there was no reason to get so upset in the first place." Esme said looking at him.

"I think that I have had enough actually You won't have to deal with the temper anymore and neither will I." I said looking down then standing up.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Edward said standing too which made Emmett and Matt stand too.

"I'm done Edward. You put your hands on me I can't do this anymore." I said sadly.

"You can't just leave. I'm Sorry Bella Please." He said looking at me.

"If you want to see your son than you can always call. We can make something work out that way." I said. He had began to walk towards me but Carlisle had stood up putting a hand on his shoulder. I went upstairs to get my things together so that I could leave with Emmett or Matt. Matt came into the room and pulled me into his arms hugging me.  
>"I'm sorry Bella." He looked down at me apologetically.<p>

"This isn't your fault. I just can't believe I gave him so many chances." I said looking up at him. "Do you think that we can stay with you?"

"Of course." He said then helped me by getting Devin's things together. We didn't bring much furniture mostly clothes other than the things that Devin really needed like his crib. I said my goodbyes to Esme and Carlisle but Edward didn't seem to want to talk because he had already left.

I got Devin into his car seat in my car then got into the drivers seat and started to follow Matt as he drove in front of us to his house. I took a deep breath maybe this was the beginning to a new life a better part of it at least.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I want reviews if you want the next one! I hope you liked this chapter!**_


End file.
